


A Good Friend Of Mine

by donsboy



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Losing A Good Friend, M/M, Medical Inaccuracies, OC Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 13:16:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21528289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donsboy/pseuds/donsboy
Summary: Sequel to "One Good Deed".....
Relationships: Ken Hutchinson/David Starsky
Kudos: 4





	A Good Friend Of Mine

“So what are we doin' today, babe?”

“Grocery shopping, errands, the usual stuff..... and if you're a good boy, a little afternoon delight.....”

Starsky smiled at that. Hutch knew just what to do to make him happy. He looked forward to getting everything done so they could partake in the afternoon activities. He told Hutch he was going to check the mail and headed out the front door. He was whistling as he walked down to the mail box at the end of the drive. Inside he found the usual bills, adverts, and junk mail. When he got back to the house he could hear the phone ringing. He put the mail on the table and answered the phone.....

“Hello?”

“Hello, Dave.....”

“Who is this?”

“This is Todd Barrett.....”

“Oh, wow! How are you, buddy?”

“I'm doing fine.... how's things in Bay City?”

“Same old, same old.....”

“How's Ken?”

“He's great..... as a matter of fact, he just came in from outside..... hold on....”

Hutch walked into the living room and asked who was on the phone. Starsky just smiled and held the phone out to Hutch.....

“Hello?”

“Ken, is that you?”

“Todd! How the hell are you?”

“I can't complain..... how are you?”

“I'm doing a lot better now that I've talked to you..... so what have you been up to?”

“Work and lots of it..... I'm taking some time off, and was thinking about coming to see you guys.....”

“When will you be here?”

“I was planning on staying the 23rd until the 28th, if that's good for you guys......”

“That sounds great, Todd..... we have nothing going on then. It would be great so see you. How will you be traveling?”

“I plan to fly out. A soon as I get my ticket, I'll call and give you my flight information, and we can go from there.....”

“Sounds great, Todd..... did you want to talk to Starsk again?”

“No, just tell him I'll see you guys soon and that we can talk plenty then.....”

“I'll tell him..... hey, Todd? It's really good to hear from you. We'll be looking forward to seeing you....”

“Me, too, Ken..... I gotta get moving, but I'll call you as soon as I get the flight info.....”

“Sounds good.... we'll be waiting for your call......”

“Bye.....”

Todd ended the call, and Hutch hung up as well. Starsky was excited at the prospect of seeing Todd again, as was Hutch. When Todd lived with them, they'd all become friends until Hutch's jealousy reared its' ugly head and had driven Todd away. Hutch realized too late that he was wrong, but he couldn't tell Todd because the man had left without saying goodbye. Starsky had tried to tell Hutch he was wrong, but the fool wouldn't listen. Hopefully that was all water under the bridge because Hutch knew that Todd wasn't a threat. How could he be? The man lived halfway across the country.

“So what are we going to do about work, babe?” They spent the evening formulating a plan to cover the business while Todd was visiting. On Monday morning, Hutch had all the bases covered......

“I think I'll talk with Dale this week about what projects we have going, since he knows what needs to be done, and have him take over for me when Todd is here.....”

“What about the shop?”

“I'm sure Joe's wife, Miranda, can fill in for you. If you remember we had her in before.....”

“I think she's a good choice..... Dale, too, for that matter......”

“I'll talk to Dale on Monday and ask Joe about Miranda.....”

“Okay..... so what do we need from the store so I can pick it up on my way home?”

“I'll make a list and give it to you at lunch....” Hutch checked his watch and made the statement that they needed to get moving, or they were gonna be late. Starsky put his arms around Hutch's waist and said; “I know the boss..... he won't mind if we're a little late.....” Hutch laughed, kissed his man and replied; “Save it for when we get home.....”

The day found both Starsky and Hutch very busy. Starsky was busy placing orders for various shrubs and ground cover for the projects Hutch had going, and Hutch was trying to get one job finished so he and his crew could at least get a start on the next job in line. Hutch spoke to his foreman about taking over for a few days while he and Starsky entertained a guest from out of town. He also remembered to talk to Joe about asking Miranda to watch the shop for a few days. He even managed to get by the shop and give Starsky the grocery list. All in all it was a very busy day for the both of them.

Later that evening, they guys were sitting on the back deck discussing Todd's impending visit.....

“Maybe we can have a picnic at the beach..... what do ya think, Hutch?”

“Sounds great...... what about going to the museum while Todd's here? That might be nice......”

“Could be..... all we can do is ask and see what he says.....”

“Let's just hope this visit is better than when he was here before.....”

“What do you mean, Hutch?”

“You know what I mean, Starsk..... I got all jealous and I was pretty shitty to him, and he left.....”

“Well, now that you know you have nothing to worry about, things should be good......”

“I guess you're right, babe..... I just want to talk to him and properly apologize to him.....”

“This really is important to you, isn't it?”

“It is.....”

“Well, treadly lightly, love..... Just say your piece, listen to what he has to say, and leave it at that, okay?”

“I love you.....”

“Right back at'cha, Blintz.....”

The two men went in and spent some serious quality time before going to sleep.....

The next couple of weeks were extremely busy for the guys. Hutch was trying to make sure his crew was up to speed regarding the projects they would be working on while Starsky was busy making sure he knew which materials to order, and how much of each. Hutch was trying to make sure everything was going to go smoothly while he and Starsky were off. Hutch contacted Miranda, and she went to the shop so Starsky could answer questions she might have. When it was all said and done, everything worked out well and the guys could breathe a little easier knowing the business was in good hands and that they could enjoy Todd's visit. 

The day before Tood was to arrive, Starsky went grocery shopping while Hutch cleaned the house. He aired out the downstairs bedroom, and changed the sheets on the bed. When Starsky returned from the store, Hutch helped him unload everything, and they started putting things away. Once finished, they sat down on the sofa to rest for a moment when Hutch asked Starsk; “Are you excited about tomorrow, babe?”

“Yeah, I am..... how 'bout you?”

“I'm a bit nervous, but I'm definitely looking forward to it......”

“Have we got everything we need?”

“I think so.....”

“You know his flights gonna be in kinda early, so we need to go to bed early......”

“What time does his flight arrive?”

“7: 40 a. m. at gate 42.....”

“Okay, I'll set the alarm early enough so we can shower and dress before we leave....”

“Sounds like a plan..... come, let me escort you to bed!”

“You're incorrigable!”

“Maybe, but you love it...... now come on.... I want you naked NOW!”

While Starsky and Hutch were putting the final touches on everything for Todd's visit, Todd was finishing packing. He wasn't taking much since he would only be there a few days. He wished he could spend more time with Ken and Dave, but it just wasn't meant to be. The doctors didn't really want him to travel, but he was hell bent and determined to see his friends one more time before it was too late. He wished a million times he didn't have to tell the guys about the brain tumor, but in the five years since he'd been there, their friendship had grown through letters and postcards, and the occasional phone call, he considered them close friends. What hurt the most was the fact that this trip would be the very last time he would see the guys, and that made him so very sad. He finished his packing and got ready for bed. He had to be at the airport really early to catch his flight and needed his rest. He got in bed, turned out the light, set the alarm, and fell asleep.

When the alarm went off the next morning, Hutch got up and started the coffee. When it was finished, he poured a cup and took it to the bedroom, placing it on the table on Starsky's side of the bed. That done, he went to take a shower, and when he came out, he was greeted by a kiss from Starsky. While Hutch was dressing, Starsky took his shower and came out to get dressed himself. Hutch told Starsky that they needed to get moving because he wanted to be there early to get a good parking place. Starsky laughed and told Hutch that there really weren't any good parking spots at the airport. The guys headed out and made good time getting to the airport since traffic was light. When they arrived, the went in search of the gate where Todd's flight would be arriving. When they found it, they had about twenty minutes to wait.

On the plane, Todd began to get nervous. Not because he was seeing Ken and Dave,but because of what he had to tell them. He didn't want to ruin the visit, but he felt that the guys had a right to know. After all, they were friends, and he wanted them to see him still semi-healthy when he broke the news. That was something else that was bothering him; just how exactly was he going to tell them? He figured he would know when the time was right, and he could do it then. Until then, he would just have to play it by ear. Soon the captain was announcing their arrival, and Todd felt the butterflies in his stomach again. As he made his way off the plane and into the terminal, he started scanning the crowd. He got his suitcase from the carousel, and headed to the entrance. All of a sudden, he saw Dave and Ken, and called out to them. Starsky ran up to him and grabbed him in a big bear hug, Ken did the same, and that's when they saw the cane that Todd had dropped. Dave got his bag, Ken handed him his cane and they headed out of the airport.

Once in the car, Ken asked him about the cane. Todd explained that the broken ankle didn't heal correctly because he'd walked on it too much, and that he had to have the cane because his leg got weak if he was on it too long. Starsky asked why he walked on his bad ankle so much, and Todd explained that he found a job almost as soon as he got back to Texas, and he had no choice. He went on to explain that it was a small price to pay for being able to get himself back together. Ken said he was glad that good things happened for Todd once he left Bay City, and Todd said he couldn't agree more. When they arrived at the house, Starsky got Todd's suitcase while Ken showed him to his old room. Todd laughed and said he wished he had a dollar for every nap he took in that bed. Ken laughed and asked if he would be rich to which Todd replied; “Not rich, but pretty well off!” Starsky brought the suitcase in and put it on the floor at the foot of the bed. He mentioned going out for lunch, and Todd told him that he and Ken should go, but to bring him something back because he wanted to lay down and rest his leg for a while.

While Starsky and Hutch were having lunch, they discussed Todd......

“So how does it feel to get to see him again, Starsk?”

“It's great, babe..... how do you feel about it?”

“I'm glad he's here..... I didn't realize how much I missed him being around.....”

“I know what you mean...... Hutch, I've got a feeling there's something Todd's not telling us.....”

“What do you mean, babe?”

“Starsk, he seems like something's on his mind, and whatever it is is bothering him.....”

“Now don't go shiftin' that big brain into overdrive..... maybe he's just tired from his trip.....”

“Maybe, but I still want to ask him if everything's okay.....”

“Whatever, Hutch...... just tread lightly, okay?”

“Okay.....”

When the guys got ready to leave, they picked up a “to go” order for Todd just like they promised and headed home. When they arrived, Todd was sitting on the back deck enjoying the cool sea breeze. Starsky brought his food to him and sat down with him while he ate. Todd asked where Ken was and Starsky explained that he was running some last minute errands.......

“So, Todd, have you really been?”

“I'm tired, Dave..... too much work, I guess.”

“What do you do back home?”

“I manage a bar called O'Toole's......”

“Wow! A real live bar?”

“Yep..... I started working there as a bartender when I first went back, and I worked my ass off to become the manager....”

“That's great! Do you like it?”

“Oh, sure..... I've made a lot of friends working there, but none can compare to the friends I have in Bay City, California......”

Starsky laughed and punched Todd on the arm. He told Todd that he and Hutch were partial to him too. About that time, Hutch strolled out the back door to sit on the arm of Starsky's deck chair. He leaned in for a kiss. Todd cleared his throat, and Starsky burst out laughing. Hutch smacked Starsky on the back of the head and went to sit near Todd......

“Are you feeling better?”

“Much.... I just needed to rest my leg..... it's better now....”

“That's good...... so what did you plan to do while you were here?”

“Not much..... just spend as much time with you guys as possible before I have to go home...... what did you guys have planned?”

“Starsky wanted us to have a picnic at the beach, and I thought maybe we could go to the museum and look around.....”

“All of that sound great. I was hoping to get to visit the beach, and as for the museum, that sounds good too.....”

“Then it's settled! We'll go to the beach for our picnic tomorrow, and then the museum the day after that.....”

Everyone was in agreement with the schedule laid out. Starsky asked where they were going for dinner, and Hutch surprised him by saying; “Burrito World....”

Dinner was fun as the guys caught up with the events in each other's lives. Everyone was having a good time until Todd excused himself from the table and headed to the restroom. He lost his dinner, and felt a massive headache coming on. He knew he needed to take some of his special medicine, and lay down just as soon as possible. If not, the headache would just get worse. Hutch came into the restroom just then and asked if he were okay. Todd told him that he really needed to lay down because he had a really bad headache coming on. Hutch helped him to the car while Starsky paid the tab. When they got into the car, Starksy noticed Todd looked very ill. When they got back to the house, Todd excused himself and went to his bedroom. He found his pills, took two, and lay down on the bed......

“Hey, babe, what's going on with Todd?”

“I don't know, Starsk..... he told me at the restaurant that he needed to lay down because he felt a bad headache coming on......”

“I noticed in the car that he didn't look so good. He was so pale and looked like he was gonna pass out....”

“I noticed that, too..... I hope he's okay......”

“Me, too.....”

The guys spent the rest of the afternoon watching TV. When Starsky got bored, he enticed Hutch into going upstairs for some fun and games. Afterwards, they two fell asleep for a while until Starsky heard glass break downstairs. He woke Hutch and grabbed a pair of sweats to put on so he could see what was happening. When he go to the bottom of the bedroom steps, he saw the light on in the kitchen, and that Todd's door was open. He called out to Todd, who answered him immediately.....

“You okay, buddy?”

“Yeah, I just dropped a water glass..... I'll clean it up......”

Starsky went to the kitchen to help clean up the glass when Hutch came it asking if everything was alright. Todd explained the situation and finished helping Starsky. Todd went to the bathroom, and Starsky asked Hutch if he was hungry and if he thought Todd might want something. Hutch said he would ask Todd when he came back. When Todd returned, Hutch asked if he was hungry. Todd replied that an omelet sounded really good. Starsky said he would have some made up in a jiffy. While they were waiting for the food to get ready, Hutch asked Todd if he was feeling better. Todd said that his headache was much more manageable now that he'd had some rest. Hutch asked what brought the headache on, and Todd replied that he would tell them about it after dinner. Hutch was curious, but didn't question his friend any further.

As soon as the food was ready, Starsky called everyone to the table. He served the food and everyone began eating. Conversation was light and flowing well, yet Hutch couldn't get what Todd had said out of his mind. He really wanted to know what Todd had to say, but was afraid it was nothing good. After they finished eating, Starsky suggested they take a beer and go out on the back deck. Todd said he would rather have a Coke instead, and excused him self to go to the bathroom. Hutch got him one and went to join Starsky on the deck.......

“Where's Todd?”

“He went to the bathroom.....”

“Babe, what's wrong?”

“What do you mean?”

“Come on, Hutch..... I know that look. Something's on your mind.....”

“Hopefully I'll get an answer when Todd comes out.....”

Todd came out the back door and took a seat.....

“So, I guess by now you guys are wondering what the hell is going on with me.....”

“I'm curious.....”

“I'm sure you are, Dave.....”

“So what gives?” Hutch asked....

“Well, about a year ago, I started having some really bad headaches. I went to the doctor, and they couldn't figure it out at first. They did all kinds of tests and then someone got the idea to give me a CAT scan, and that's when they found the tumor. It's the size of a lemon, and they say it is inoperable. At the outside they give me 10 to 12 month.....”

“You mean you could die?”

“No, Dave, I will die.....”

The three men sat silently for a few minutes, letting the news sink in. Hutch felt so bad for his friend, and Starsky was in tears. All of a sudden, Starsky jumped up and pulled Todd into a big bear hug, still crying the whole time. He pulled back, looking Todd in the eye and kissed him on his forehead. He let him go and went into the house. Todd looked over at Hutch nervously. Hutch stood up and sat down in the chair next to Todd saying; “It's okay.....”

“I don't quite understand, Ken.....”

“I know you don't..... Starsky is taking this very hard.....”

“I got that part, but why?”

“Starsky thinks a lot of you, and it's tearing him up to know that he can't do anything to stop what's happening to you....”

“I hate to see him tore up like that....”

“I do, too..... but give him some time and he'll calm down.....”

“You think so, Ken?”

“Sure I do..... as long as we've been together, I've learned a thing or two about how he handles things. By the way, there is something I wanted to discuss with you while you were here.....”

“What's that?”

“I wanted to sincerely apologize for the way I acted and treated you when you were here before. I know now that my accusations were groundless, and I wanted you to know that I realize that now.....”

“Ken, you have nothing to apologize to me for. Like I told Dave in that letter, you were just protecting what was yours. I never held any of that against you.....”

“I appreciate that, Todd. It means a lot to know that you understood where I was coming from....”

“Well, it's all over now, so let's just let it rest.....”

Hutch reached over and squeezed Todd's hand in thanks. He got up and told Todd he was going to check on Starsky. He asked if he would be okay in his own for a while and Todd said he would be fine. Hutch walked into the house and headed upstairs to their bedroom, where he knew he would find Starsky. He was laying on the bed staring at the ceiling......

“Babe?”

“What is it, Hutch?”

“Are you okay?”

“What do you think?”

“Sorry, babe, that was a dumb question.......”

“It's okay.... I know you're just concerned about me, and I love you for it..... where's Todd?”

“He's downstairs on the deck.....”

Starsky sat up on the bed and swung his feet over the side. He grabbed his t-shirt, put it in, and took Hutch's hand. The two went downstairs to where Todd was waiting. Starsky put his hands on Todd's shoulders and gently rubbed them. He and Hutch sat down and asked Todd questions about his condition, and things pertaining to it. Todd explained everything to them just the way the doctors had explained it to him. Starsky asked where the tumor was located and Todd placed his finger in the middle of his forehead and moved it back slightly into his hairline. Hutch asked him about the headaches, and Todd explained that they started in the front, almost like a sinus headache, then the pain worked its' way around to the sides of his head. He went on to say that he usually had a bit of warning that one was coming on so he could take his medication. Hutch asked what he was taking, and Todd said it was 300 mg. of Gabapentin. The conversation continued in a similar vein until Starsky stood up from the table and said; “Let's go to the beach!”

After Starsky went into the house, Hutch told Todd that was Starsky's way of lightening the mood. Todd said the beach sounded like a very good idea and he and Hutch went inside to get ready.

They had a great time at the beach, splashing in the water, and acting silly. Starsky had brought his camera along, taking pictures of Todd and Hutch together, and he had Hutch take pictures of him and Todd together. He even had Todd take some photos of Starsky and Hutch together. This went on until Starsky decided he was hungry, so they headed back to the house for dinner. After everyone had eaten, it was decided that some quiet time was in order. Todd went to his room and the guys headed upstairs to their room. As they were laying there talking quietly, Starsky told Hutch that he felt really bad about Todd's situation, and it wasn't fair that a nice guy like Todd should have something like this happen to him. Hutch agreed with Starsky wholeheartedly because he considered Todd a friend and didn't like the idea of him suffering, either. As Starsky lay there, he was thinking of Todd and wondering what he could do for his friend.

Later that evening, the guys went out to sit on the deck. Hutch went inside and got his guitar. When Starsky realized what Hutch was going to do , he got a huge grin on his face because he truly did love to hear Hutch sing and play. Todd was looking forward to hearing Hutch play because he'd never heard him play before. When Hutch got started, Todd was in awe. Hutch had a great singing voice and he played beautifully. He played a few of Starsky's favorites, then he asked Todd if there was something he would like to hear. Todd asked for “I Am A Rock” by Simon and Garfunkel, and asked Hutch if he would mind if Todd singing the harmony parts. When the song was over, Hutch noticed Starsky wiping tears from his eyes. He made the comment that Hutch and Todd sang well together, and that he hoped they would do it again before Todd had to leave.

Soon after, everyone got ready for bed. Todd washed up quietly and went to his room. Starsky and Hutch closed the door and went upstairs to their room. The underlying somber mood of the day had exhausted both men. Neither had the energy or desire for fun and games, instead they lay, talking quietly about Todd. Starsky was hurt that his friend was so ill, and Hutch said he fully understood where Starsky was coming from because Todd meant a lot to him, too. Starsky asked Hutch if maybe they should just spend quiet time with Todd while he was here. Hutch asked Starsky if they should just scrap their plans and concentrate on Todd. Starsky said that's exactly what he wanted to do. Hutch turned off the light so they could get some sleep.

The next morning, Hutch woke to the smell of fresh-brewed coffee and food cooking. Since Starsky was still burrowed under the covers next to him, he knew that Todd must be making breakfast just like he used to. He sat up on the side of the bed and reached for his robe. He went to the bathroom and washed his face. When he went back to the bedroom to grab his sweats and t-shirt, he was greeted with the sight of Starsky propped up against the headboard. Hutch walked over to the bed and kissed Starsky, and asked if he was coming down to breakfast. Starsky said he would be down shortly. Hutch went downstairs and took in the sight before him. Todd had several things going at one time, and he seemed to have everything under control. When he saw Hutch watching him, he grinned and said the water was ready for Hutch's tea. Todd asked where Starky was, and Hutch said he would be down shortly.

Just as Todd was putting the last blueberry pancake on Starsky's plate, he walked into the kitchen. Todd smiled when Starsky looked at Hutch, and said; “Almost like old times, huh?” to which Hutch said; “Definitely!” Todd gave Hutch his smoothie, after tasting it and finding it was really good, he asked Todd where he learned to make them. Todd said he watched Hutch make them enough that he remembered how to do it. After breakfast was finished, and the kitchen cleaned, Starsky asked Todd what he wanted to do that day. Todd replied that he wanted to just hang out at the house. Starsky said that would work so that's what they did, just lazed around and talked about Todd's job at the bar back home and other things.

After lunch, everyone decided to take a nap. Todd knew when he heard the door leading upstairs close that Starsky had more than sleep on his mind, and so did Hutch. He closed his bedroom door to give them more privacy, and promptly fell asleep. When he awoke, he wasn't feeling well so he took his medication and lay back down. Later, Starsky knocked lightly on Todd's door and opened it. He reached to turn the light on when Todd sadi; “Please don't.....”

“Todd, are you okay?”

“Not really....”

“What's wrong? Another headache?”

“Yes..... this one won't ease up.....”

“Did you take your medicine?”

“Yes.... I'm hoping it will take effect soon.....”

“I'll leave you alone then.....”

“Starsk?”

“Yeah?” 

“Thanks for checking on me.....”

“You got it.... if you need anything, just call...... okay?”

“Got it.....”

Starsky closed the door and went to the kitchen for a beer. Hutch asked where Todd was and Starsky explained that Todd wasn't feeling well and was resting. The two fixed a light meal and were watching TV when they heard Todd's bedroom door open and the downstairs bathroom door close. Hutch took a couple of steps down the hall and heard the shower running. He went back to the living room, and Starsky looked at him as if to say; “What's up?” Hutch mouthed the word 'shower', and went to the kitchen. When Todd came out, he headed for the kitchen for a root beer. Hutch asked if he was okay, and he said he felt better since he'd had a shower. Starsky came in and put his hand on Todd's shoulder asking how he felt. He said he felt better.

Hutch asked if Todd wanted something to eat, and he said no because he was feeling a bit queasy. The root beer he was drinking helped a little, but he didn't want to chance it with food. The three men were sitting around the kitchen table talking quietly when Todd said he needed to call his doctor back home in the morning. Starsky asked why and Todd explained that the headaches were getting closer together and they were lasting longer. He said he felt that he should call Dr. Carter and ask what he should do. Hutch asked what he meant, and Todd said he needed to find out of he needed to increase his medication, or if he should go back home so they could do another CAT scan.

The next morning, Todd cooked breakfast and then made his phone call. Dr. Carter wanted him to come home as soon as possible so they could get more film on what was going on inside Todd's head. Hutch noticed the look on Todd's face after he ended the call, and asked what the doctor had to say.....

“He wants me to come home as soon as I can because he thinks another CAT scan is in order. He also told me not to increase my medication because if the tumor is indeed growing, then the medication will have little, if any, effect on the headaches. He thinks they may have to try me on another medication.....”

“So he thinks the tumor might be growing?”

“He said it might be based on the information I gave him about the headaches and the nausea.....”

“So, if the tumor is growing, what does that mean?”

“I could start having trouble with my vision, balance, speech, and so many other things.....”

“Will it be safe for you to fly home?”

“I should be okay..... after all, I made it out here, didn't I?”

Starsky laughed at Todd's spunk and spirit. The poor guy was dying and he still had a sense of humor. Hutch asked if Todd wanted to leave that day, or did he want to wait until the next day. Todd said the next day would be good enough. He went on to say that he wanted to spend one more night in Bay City being with his friends. That afternoon after lunch, Todd and Starsky were sitting on the back deck waiting for Hutch to get back from running some errands. They talked about many topics, and Starsky asked Todd if he was afraid of dying. Todd replied that he'd made peace with it, and was just living in the moment. Starsky asked if he were afraid of what he found out when he got back to Texas. Todd said he was a bit nervous, but thought he could handle it.

When Hutch returned, he took a bag upstairs and left it in the bedroom. He found Starsky and Todd on the back deck talking. Hutch made his presence know and the guys brought him into the conversation. Starsky had asked if Todd had a special guy at home, to which Todd said he did not. Hutch asked him why he didn't, and Todd replied that he'd come close once, but when it came down to taking things to the next level, the guy got cold feet and left. Starsky asked how long ago that had been, and Todd surprised him be saying that it had been ten years ago. Starsk couldn't believe that Todd had been alone for ten years, and asked if he ever got lonely.......

“I do get lonely sometimes, but I try not to let it bother me.....”

“I don't know what I'd do if I had to go without Starsky one day, much less ten years.....”

“It's a good thing you won't have to find out, Blondie!”

Todd changed the subject by asking Hutch if he needed help with dinner. He said that would be great, and asked Todd to go ahead and get things started because he wanted to talk to Starsky for a moment. Once Todd was inside, Hutch told Starsky that he'd bought some picture frames while he was out, and that he wanted Starsky to develop the film from the beach and frame some of the photos for Todd. He went on to say that he wanted to sneak the framed photos into Todd's luggage because he thought it would be a nice surprise for him to find when he went home. Starsky agreed that was a fine idea and went to get started.

While Starsky was developing the photos, Hutch and Todd were getting dinner ready. Todd aske if it was okay for them to eat on the back deck because he wanted to watch the sun go down over the ocean. Hut said that sounded like a great idea to him, so they started taking thing out to the deck. Starsky came into the kitchen just in time to help take the food outside. Starsky managed to tell Hutch that the photos were ready to be put into the frames, and that he thought they should personalize the photo of the two of them that Todd had taken. Hutch thought that was a fine idea, and told Starsky they could do that after dinner.

The three had a great time during dinner. Starsky kept up a running line of jokes and banter while Hutch tried to hold an intelligent conversation with Todd. After dinner, Todd cleaned the kitchen and washed the dishes, then said he was going to take a shower. While he was in the shower, Starsky and Hutch went up to their room and personalized the photo, put it in a frame, put the second photo they were sending home with Todd in a frame and Starsky hurried down to Todd's room and hid them among Todd's clothes in the bottom of his suitcase. He'd just made it back to the living room when Todd came out of the bathroom.

Todd joined the guys in the living room where they were listening to music and talking quietly. Thinking he might have interrupted something, he turned to go to his room when Starsky asked; “Where ya goin', buddy?”

“I thought I was interrupting, so I was going back to my room.....”

“Starsky and I were just waiting for you to finish your shower..... you interrupted nothing.....”

“Well, if you're sure.....”

“Positive..... Hutch will you get Todd and I a root beer, please?”

“Sure...”

Hutch went to the kitchen and Starsky patted the seat that Hutch had just vacated. Todd went and sat down next to Starsky, and Hutch came back from the kitchen with their drinks. Todd started to get up and let Hutch have his seat back but Starsky touched his arm and slightly shook his head. Todd looked at Hutch, who simply nodded his head. The three talked for a while and Starsky excused himself to go to the bathroom. As soon as the door shut, Todd looked at Hutch and asked what the hell was going on.....

“Starsky's upset that you have to leave tomorrow, and he's wanting to keep you close to him because your illness is tearing him to pieces.....”

“But I don't want this to turn into a situation like before.....”

“Todd, I promise it won't..... as a matter of fact, you being close to Starsk tonight was my idea....”

“Thank you for that, Hutch.....”

The conversation was cut short when the bathroom door opened. Starsky offered everyone another round of drinks, and brought them to the living room. Starsky was still sitting beside Todd when Hutch looked at the clock and asked Todd about calling the airport early in the morning so he could get his ticket in order. Todd said they most likely would adjust for the dates on the tickets, and give him a refund since he was flying home two days early. Todd said he should get in bed so he could call the airport. Starky didn't want the night to end just yet, but Hutch told him that it would be best.

The next morning found Todd up early, finishing his packing and getting breakfast started. He got the coffee going, and Hutch headed out for his run. When he came back, he showered and headed downstairs. When he came into the kitchen, Todd handed him his health shake and started Starsky's pancakes. Starsky came in looking for coffee and was very pleased when Todd set a plate of blueberry pancakes and bacon in front of him. After everyone finished breakfast, Todd started cleaning the kitchen while Starsky and Hutch were upstairs getting dressed. He called the airline, told him his situation, and the agent on the line told him that they could adjust his ticket. He got the flight information for the flight home and was told to come to the ticket desk when he arrived.

When Starsky and Hutch came downstairs, Todd told him that he'd talked to the airline and that everything was taken care of. Hutch asked when his flight left and Todd told him that it left at 1:30 P.M. Todd said that he wanted to get there early enough so he could get his ticket taken care of and hopefully have some time to spend with the guys before his plane took off. Starsky took Todd's suitcase out to the Torino while Hutch helped Todd make sure he hadn't forgotten anything. Once everyone was ready, they piled into the Torino and headed to the airport. Todd found the airline desk and got his ticket adjust and his refund. There was still an hour before Todd's plane left so Hutch found an empty lounge so Todd could relax before his flight. Starsky found a refreshment stand that sold root beer so he got one for Todd, one for himself, and a bottled water for Hutch.

The three talked of everything and nothing, and spent the time just enjoying each other's company. Todd and Hutch were trying to keep things light because they both could see that Starsky was having a hard time keeping his spirits up. Soon they heard Todd's flight being called, and Todd said; “I guess this is it.....” Starsky was openly weeping, and Hutch was getting misty-eyed, too. Todd walked up to Hutch and told him to take care of himself and to look after Starsky, too. Hutch promised he would, and Todd turned to Starsky with tears in his eyes.......

“You take care of yourself, okay?”

All Starsky could do was nod and wipe the tears from his face. Todd grabbed Starsky in a big hug and whispered something in his ear. He got his suitcase and told the guys that they would hear from him soon. He headed to the boarding area and turned to wave at his friends once more. They stayed until everyone boarded the flight and then they made their way back to the Torino. Not much was said on the way home, and when they got there. Starsky went up to their bedroom and lay down on the bed. Hutch followed soon after and while they were laying there talking, Hutch asked Starsky what Todd had whispered in his ear.......

“You promise you won't be mad?” Tears were starting to fall faster than Starsky could wipe them away.

“I promise, Starsk.....”

“He told me that he loved me, and that I was like the brother he never had......”

“That's nothing for me to get mad about, Starsk.... it sounds to me like he was giving you something to remember him by.....”

“I'll never forget him, that's for sure!”

“I know that I won't either.....”

The two fell asleep in each other's arms thinking about their friend. A few hours later, Hutch had gotten up to go to the bathroom when the phone rang. When Hutch answered, he heard a very excited Todd on the line......

“Todd, slow down.....I can't understand what you're saying.......”

“I just got home a little while ago, and when I was unpacking, I found the framed photos you two hid in my suitcase!”

Hutch smiled and winked at Starsky. Todd went on to say that he had a doctor's appointment the next day at 9 A.M. He asked if the guys were going back to work or if they would be home so he could call and let them know what was going on. Hutch said they would be home and would be waiting for his call. Todd ended the call with a promise they would hear from him the next day.

The next morning,Hutch decided that he should go to the shop and check on things. He asked Starsky if he wanted to go with him, but Starsky said he wanted to stay by the phone in case Todd called. Hutch checked on things at the shop, and while he was out, he made a quick trip to the market, and made a deposit at the bank. When he arrived home, there hadn't been any word from Todd, and Starsky was agitated. Hutch tried his best to calm Starsky down, but nothing seemed to work. Hutch was about to give up when the phone rang. Starsky dove for it and answered......

“Hello?”

“Dave, it's Todd.....”

“Hey, buddy...... how's it goin'?”

“I wish I had good news, but I don't. I went to my appointment, had CAT scans done, and found out that the tumor has gotten bigger. The doctor says it's the size of a grapefruit now and is spreading rapidly.....”

“Damn! I sure hate to hear that, Todd.....”

“The doctors aren't very optimistic about my chances. I'm just glad that I got to come see you guys before things got really bad.....”

“We're glad you got to come too...... do you want to talk to Hutch?”

“Maybe next time.... I' really worn out from this morning and I think I'm gonna rest for a while, but let him know I'm thinking of him and I'll talk to him next time, okay?”

“Will do, buddy..... you take it easy and we'll talk soon.....”

Starsky ended the call and Hutch wanted to know what happened. Starsky explained everything that Todd told him, and he told Hutch that Todd was thinking of him and would talk to him the next time he called. Hutch asked Starsky if he wanted lunch, but Starsky said he wasn't hungry. He asked Hutch how things were at the shop, and Hutch said that everything was good. Hutch asked Starsky if he was ready to go back to work,and Starsky said he was. Hutch told him they would have an early diner so they could get to bed early.

The next morning, Hutch was up for his run. When he came back, he fixed his health shake and started breakfast for Starsky. The guys ate, showered, and headed out the door for the shop. Dale caught Hutch up on what progress had been made, and Miranda filled Starsky in on special orders she had placed and who was coming to pick what up when. They guys got things underway and the work day was officially started. At lunch time, Hutch and his crew came back to the shop to pick up some more materials that were needed for the job they were working on. When Hutch came into the office, Starsky asked if they had Todd's home number in Texas. Hutch replied that there were a couple of letter that had been saved that had the number on them. When asked why, Starsky said he wanted to be able to call Todd from time to time and check on him. Hutch said that was a good idea and told Starsky that he would find the letters after they got home that evening.

After the guys got home and had dinner, Hutch went to the desk to find the letters that Starsky had saved from Todd. He found the two letters that had Todd's phone number in them, and gave them to Starsky. Starsky got the phone book from the phone table and copied Todd's number in it. He asked Hutch to put the letters back in the desk, and went to the kitchen for a beer. Hutch asked him if he was okay, and Starsky said he was, and that he was thinking of Todd. Hutch patted the seat beside him on the couch, and Starsky sat down next to him. Hutch took him in his arms and told him that he too was bothered by Todd's situation. Starsky said that is wasn't fair that someone like Todd should have this happen to him and Hutch agreed. Starsky gave Hutch a kiss and said he was going upstairs, and Hutch soon followed.

Things at the shop picked up, and they guys were extremely busy. So much so that sometimes when they got home from work, all they wanted to do was eat a bite and fall into bed. Starsky would call Todd when he had time, and ask how things were going. Todd explained that the tumor was still growing, and that the doctors were discussing having him admitted to the hospital so they could keep a close eye on the situation. He went on to tell Starsky that he thought it might be a good idea because he was having trouble with his balance, walking, and other things. Starsky told him to keep his chin up and that he and Hutch were thinking of him. Before the call was ended, Todd told Starsky that if he called and a woman answered, it would most likely be his sister Suzanne. Todd said he already told Suzanne that it was okay to give he and Hutch information. Starsky told Todd that he thought about him everyday, and that Hutch did, too. He went on to say that he would tell Hutch what was going on, and that they would talk soon. Todd told him to take care of himself and Hutch, and that he would talk to them soon.

After Todd ended the call, Starsky sat there thinking about his friend. When Hutch came in from the market, Starsky told him about his phone call to Todd and everything they had talked about. Hutch was bothered by the news that Todd was going to have to be hospitalized. It made him sad to think that someone as full of life as Todd was had to go through something like that. He and Starsky talked about Todd's situation long into the evening and decided to table the discussion because they were both depressed by it.

Things stayed busy for Starsky and Hutch. Hutch was busy taking care of the landscaping jobs while Starsky ran the plant shop. Just when it seemed like they were going to catch a break, more business came their way. This went on for at least two months until the guys finally caught a break. One afternoon, Starsky decided he needed to call and check on Todd since he hadn't talked to his friend. When the call was answered, Starsky didn't recognize the voice at first, then recalled Todd mentioning his sister.......

“Hello, Suzanne?”

“This is Suzanne, to whom am I speaking?”

“My name is Dave Starsky.....”

“Of course.... Todd mentioned you and Ken several times....”

“I was calling to check on Todd's condition. It's been a while since I talked with him, and I wanted to find out how he was doing.....”

There was silence on the line for a moment, then Suzanne began to speak.....

“Dave, there's really no easy way to say this, but Todd died two weeks ago.......”

“I am so sorry for your loss, Suzanne......”

“Thank you......”

“If you don't mind me asking, did he suffer at the end?”

“Not a bit, Dave..... he died peacefully in his sleep.....”

Starsky felt the tears coming, and he knew he needed to end the call before he started bawling like a baby......

“I'm glad he didn't suffer at the end....... forgive me for cutting this short, but I really need to have a good cry......”

“Believe me, I fully understand..... Dave, thank you for calling......”

“Thank you, Suzanne...... goodbye.....”

Starsky ended the call just in the nick of time. His tears fell like a rainstorm, and his heart felt like it was going to break. He wished he'd been able to talk to Todd one more time, but he'd been too busy. He grabbed a blanket from the back of the couch and a root beer from the fridge and went out on the back deck. He drank a toast to his friend, and then promptly cried himself to sleep in his deck chair. When Hutch arrived home, he called out to Starsky but got no answer. He walked through the house and finally found Starsky asleep on the back deck. He gently woke Starsky and asked him why he was asleep outside. One look at the red and puffy eyes, and Hutch knew something was wrong......

“Babe, what's wrong? Are you okay?”

“I talked to Suzanne Barrett today.....”

“Todd's sister?”

“Yeah.....”

The tears started again, and Starsky didn't try to stop them.....

“Oh, Starsky, no......”

“Two weeks ago.... she said he died peacefully in his sleep.....”

“Oh, babe...... I'm so sorry to hear that.....”

“I was so busy, Hutch...... I should have made time to call him.....”

“I'm sure he would have understood if he had known.....”

“I hope so.....”

“Come on, babe..... let's get you inside where it's warm.....”

The two men went inside, and Hutch made dinner. Starsky didn't eat much and went to bed early. Hutch had an idea, and went into Starsky's darkroom. He found the photo he was looking for and framed it. He took it into the living room and put it on a shelf with pictures of their other friends and family. When he finished, he went up to bed.

The next morning Starsky came down for breakfast only to stop and walk over to the shelf where Todd's picture was. He looked around at Hutch, who smiled, and Starsky walked over and gave him a kiss on the cheek, saying; “Thank you.....”

“I figured it was the least I could do for a friend.....”

THE END


End file.
